Summer vs Samantha
by Pill
Summary: A New girl joins Horace Green (Not a Mary-Sue) but trouble brews as new girl Samantha Taylor obviously knows her Mathematical formulas from her grammer skills. This poses as a threat to Summer and her reputation, but how far will Summer go to be top girl
1. Meet Samantha!

Disclaimer : I do not own anything apart from a Nirvana Hoodie which is in the back of my wardrobe with hairs on it. Satisfied?

Here's a profile on me as I'm totally new ( I don't have a clue if you're supposed to do this but oh well) :

Name : Pill (I want a secret identity hehehe)

Age: 14

Likes: Swimming, Skating, listening to rock music, hanging out

Dislikes: Everything else( and mostly everyone else)

Favourite bands: Lots! Green Day, Franz Ferdinand ,Deep Purple, ACDC, Q.O.T.S.A, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Offspring,

Muse, Good Charlotte, Lost Prophets, Blink, Ash, Queen and loads more.

Music I hate: I hate any rap, rnb or pop. Dance is ok.

Well thats about it. Sorry if the story sucks and i'm not vey good at writing stuff i just enjoy it and if you have any bad

comments feel free to make them so I know how to improve next time. On with it! mwahahahaha!

-

It was a cold, winters day at Horace Green in the month of November. Everyone was looking forward to Christmas but

School of Rock had sooner things on their mind.

Summer was hanging out with her friends when suddenly, Zack came running over.

"Dude, Summer, pass on the message." said Zack shivering in the small snowstorm.

"What message?" said Summer breaking from her conversation with Michelle and Eleni.

"There's a band practice tonight, you know, for the battle of the bands coming up."

"Really? Why didn't Dewey tell me to pass on the message?" said Summer looking a bit frustrated.

"I don't know. Ask him yourself tonight. Look, I gotta go Sum, see ya."

"No Zack wait!" But Zack had already entered his classroom and sat at his desk.

"Oh great, I was going to say I had Math homework!" shouted Summer but when she turned round Michelle and Eleni had

already creeped off to Science..

-

Summer sat down at her desk brushing off snow from her coat. It wasn't like Summer to be late for class and she wished she

hadn't because it looked like she had missed something important.

"What's happened?" she mouthed to Katie across the room.

"New girl." Katie was meant to whisper but it came out more of a quiet shout. Everyone turned to Katie.

"Who?" said Summer.

"Arr..Miss Hathaway, I see you managed to travel through the Himalayas." said Miss Lemmon adding a chuckle at the end.

"Actually I was thinking more the Alps." replied Summer. She usually liked to get into conversation with the teachers. They all

used to say Summer was the commited one, always wanting to know a teacher's latest business. Everyone else didn't care a

less.

"Oh please." said Freddy then he put his head on the table and went back to sleep.

"Master Jones, lift up your head this instance." said Miss Lemmon. She didn't shout it. She wasn't that sort of teacher.

"Erm...I'm sorry for my absence Miss Lemmon..." interrupted Summer. "But I was wondering if I could hear this news about

a new girl from you. Is it true? Is she here now?"

"Yes Summer. Summer this is Samantha."

The New girl Samantha came out. She had long dark brown hair, the same style as Summer's, and she wore a white blouse,

grey skirt and black tights. Her black buckled shoes looked like the sort a 5 year old would wear but he face was mature like

a 16 year old's. When she had her Horace Green satchel on, she looked like a total prep. The only thing which made her

stand out from Summer was that she wasn't wearing her Horace Green Blazer. It was on her chair.

Anyway, Samantha came out of the small room carrying masses and masses of textbooks.The small room used to contain the

bands instruments: Freddies first drumkit, Zacks flying V, Katie's bass... ,but since Deweys department the instruments had

gone and been replaced by Math Magic part 1and 2, Be a Science Wiz, and English literature for 11 - 12 year olds.

"Well say something Summer" muttered Miss Lemmon.

"Oh, yeah..erm...hi, nice meeting you. I'm Summer Hathaway". Summer was still eyeing up the girl, trying find out what sort

of person she was. She didn't want to start conversation yet.

"Hello and it's an honor to meet you Sammy, I've heard soo much about you!", said Samantha looking very cheerful.

Summer looked at her. _She seems pretty cool_, she thought, _even if she did call me Sammy_. _And then she said it's an _

_honor to meet me_. Summer decided that Samantha was probably going to turn out to be a good friend..

"Thanks." replied Summer, pulling the face she usually does when she gets top marks in an exam."And it's not Sammy, it's just

Summer.", she said, not meaning to be rude.

"Off course. That should be my nickname." she said and then she burst out laughing. It wasn't that funny, thought Summer.

"Yeah...anyway lets get on with the lesson." said Summer who immediately got out her Miss Brainbox pen she had won a few

months ago.

Samantha started to hand out the "Be a Science Wiz" textbooks. When she reached Summers desk she stopped. Summer

looked up. It looked like Samantha was dying to say something - she had a big smirk on her face.

"Where did you get your pen from?" said Samantha looking like she just wanted to burst out laughing.

"I won it." Summer said proudly."For the National..."

"Academic Prize of the year awarded to Miss Brainbox of the year." Samantha interrupted. She hadn't stopped there. "But

you don't just get the pen, obviously, you get a goody bag containing a Miss Brainbox pencil, rubber, ruler, sharpener,

compas, potracter, calculator and notepad. You also get awarded one of the following: free tickets to you local theater for a

year, 25 or 50 book vouchers for any local bookstore. Pretty sweet, isn't it? Well, I've won several times already so I've

had the book vouchers and the 25. I think my theater tickets are still valid aswell, if you fancy coming one night. What prize

did you pick Sammy?" she had spoke for ages but didn't need any breaks for breaths.

Summer was a bit stalled by the whole "I've won several times speech." Then she finally got her act together.

"I chose the book vouchers offcourse, reading is a gift in life. I'm not called Sammy either."

"Indeed." said Samantha. "Well I better get a move on, education is a gift in life." then she chuckled with laughter all the way

tothe end of the row, handing out books when passing desks.

_I've decided I'm not keen on this..SAMMY!_ Summer thought to herself. She started to concentrate on her lesson trying to

forget about it. But it was hard since Samantha was there, putting up her hand for every question. Summer wasn't in the mood

to compete, just yet.

-

Ok, that's chapter one and I know it may seem stupid at the moment but it's gonna get way better, trust me. That's just like

the introduction of Samantha and what shes like and I know she seems like a know-it-all but there will be a soft side to her in

chapters to come. So RR and no flames please. I am new you know. lol.


	2. Sam's Plan

Disclaimer : I do not own school of rock. That would be the owner of school of rock, hehe.

**In the last chapter, I introduced Samantha and if you've bothered to read the first chapter then you'll know that's she's another Summer - preppy, clever, obbsessed with work (A bit like me lol ask Wyverna) and...just like Summer. If you haven't read chapter one I suggest you read and review it. Anyway, this is chapter two where we get into more detail about Samantha and what she's really like under all the cleverness. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two**

It was lunch and Summer, Marta and Tomika were in the cafeteria eating their usual. Summer's usual was pasta with a small slice of garlic bread, Marta was the one who had a fast food special - pizza and fries, and Tomika used to have the same as Marta but was now officially on a diet, which resulted in Tomika having a salad that day(It looked like she wasn't enjoying it).

Marta noticed this. "Look, Tomika, I can tell you wanna swop plates." said Marta with a touch of concern in her voice.

"I'd love to Marta, believe me, but...I need to stay to my diet." replied Tomika.

"But you're not even fat Tomika, really you're not."said Marta.

Summer wasn't really taking part in the conversation. She still couldn't believe it that there was somebody out there as clever or maybe even cleverer than her. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Tell her Summer" said Marta to Summer. Summer stayed silent. Marta gave her a nudge. "What" said Summer angrily. "I said..tell her she's not fat."

"Oh Marta I'm not in the mood" said Summer and she moved further away down the table.

"Oh So-RRY" said Marta. "Hey Summer you're not still thinking about that new girl, Sarah or whatever" said Marta while having several fries in her mouth.

"It's Samantha" said Summer saying "Samantha" in Samantha's voice. "And yes I am thinking about her".

"What is it you're exactly worried about Sum? Is it 'cause she's like..." Tomika broke off.

"Competition?" said Summer, finishing the sentence for her.

The table was silent for a few minutes. Then Marta changed the subject.

"Hey..I hope this doesn't sound like...rude but, why aren't you sat with Katie?"

"Her and Alicia are sat with..can you guess?" spoke Summer.

"Samantha?" asked Tomika.

"Yep" replied Summer.

"Oh..this sucks" said Marta. "look you can't avoid her forever Summer. So what if she's clever, that's something you've got in common so you'll probably get on. I reckon you two and Katie could all be best friends."

"That's the problem though. I want it just to be me and Katie, like normal." moaned Summer.

Marta sighed. "You know what your problem is don't you?" she asked.

"What?" replied Summer.

"You don't realise it but you're jealous to death of her".

"Who? Samantha? No way ho say" said Summer.

"You sooo are" said Marta. "It's not a bad thing though. Just get to know her a little. You might end up really liking her. Oh, what the heck, I'm going over."

"What? You can't!" said Summer in horror.

"I soo can" replied Marta. "I'm gonna get her to be best friends with you, you wait and see".

"Marta!" but Marta had already gone over.

Summer looked panicky. "Help me Tomika. I don't wanna see her."

"I'm Sorry" replied Tomika"I gotta go see Lawrence". Then Tomika left.

Summer looked the other way and continued eating her pasta. She had it all worked out. She was gonna pretend she said nothing of the sort and knew nothing of the sort.

When she took a glance over, she saw Samantha, Katie, Alicia and Marta all staring at her. She quickly turned away but could hear their chairs sqeaking along the floor. It was obvious they were coming over.

"Hey Summer, look who I found?" said Marta in a kinda-minnie-mouse voice.

"hi" said Summer quietly.

"Well hey! If it isn't my competition!" said Samantha. Summer went red. "Hey I'm just dodging you kid" Samantha replied.

"Yeah" Summer mumbled.

"Yeah...anyway Summer's a bit shy when it comes to meeting people" said Katie. "Aren't you Summer?" pulling her a funny look.

"Yes" replied Summer. All she wanted was for them go to away.

"You didn't seem shy this morning" asked Samantha. "When I saw your miss Brainbox pencil. Oh that reminds me Alicia! Of the time when i won soo many Miss Brainbox pencils that I ended stopping random people in the street saying "here you go, a pencil" All the table except Summer started laughing.

Samantha noticed Summer's unhappy face. "Yeah...it was funny at the time". She added.

"Hey Sum, I take it Zack told you about band practice" asked Marta.

Summer brightened up a bit. Band Practice would be the only place where she could hang out with the gang without Miss Brainbox number 2 being there.

"Yes" said Summer cheerfully. "And I will most definately be there."

"Cool are you in a band?" asked Samantha.

"Nope, we're not just any band Sam, we are the School of Rock" said Katie.

"Oh what a cute name" replied Samantha.

"Hey Sam, do you play an instruments?" asked Alicia.

"Well...I once went to this drum class thing but it just wasn't me so i quit after the first lesson." replied Samantha.

"Awh...well our drummer will be glad to here that...he wouldn't want you taking his position hehe" said Katie.

"You have a guy drummer?Cool, it would be nice to meet him. Is he single?" said Samantha suddenly applying lipgloss.

_Oh great, another...slut! _thought Summer.

"Erm...he's single but I don't think you're his type" said Katie with a laugh.

"What dya mean? Look, I know you're young but I have had experience with guys" added Samantha.

"Hey, are you trying to say I've never had a boyfriend?" said Katie raising her voice a little.

"No no no, off course not. I was just thinking maybe I could date this drum guy and give you a few tips on how to like...get a guy hehe" smiled Samantha. She felt like the master, giving advice to everyone.

"Well actually, if you didn't know Freddy, the drummer, is my ex so looks like I got there first." This time is was Katie's turn to smile.

"Oh" said Samantha. She went red. "Well I was only kiddin', I mean I don't go for drummers."

"And what's your type?" asked Marta.

Samantha was struck for words. "I...I.."

"Can we please talk about something else" said Summer. "We are only 12 after all, we don't need boyfriends."

"Quite right" said Samantha. "Anyway tell me more about you band Marta".

"Well we have a band practice tonite, why don't you come along?"

"Great! Maybe I can have a go on the drums" sqeaked Samantha.

Summer thought _great _but then thought _least she's not a threat to my position._

"Hey, I know what I could do though, since I have like a brain, I could maybe be...be your guide or manager even!" shouted Samantha getting excited.

"Sorry,that position is taken by me" said Summer quickly. There was no way she was gonna get her position thought Summer.

"Oh" Samantha said once again. She was embarrased once again. "I'm sure I can fill in when you're poorly."

"Sorry _Sammy_ but I'm never poorly" quoted Summer. "I have been band manager since the start and I have no intentions of handing in my resignation."

"Oh" said Samantha a third time. "Never mind".

Samantha looked down. She was actually pulling a fake sad look but only Summer could see through it.

"Oh come along anyway" said Katie. "We could get Zack to teach you guitar. You never know, he might like you!"

_Oh no _thought Summer.

"Cool, thanks" said Samantha.

"Anytime, I'm sure you could be a roadie or security, just ask Dewey." said Katie.

"Yay!" shouted Samantha.

"Oh we gotta go see ya, we'll just leave you two to...chat" said Marta looking at Summer and Samantha.

Then they left leaving Summer and Samantha by themself.

It was silent for a few minutes then Summer broke it.

"So...what subject are you best at?" she asked.

"Erm...everything." replied Samantha. "If I said anything else, I would soo be lying." she added.

"Yeah, same here" said Summer. "Do you have a favorite subject?" she asked.

"Erm...probably literacy." Summer scowled. That was her favorite too.

Summer had all these mixed feelings in her head. She couldn't tell whether she liked Samantha or not. She felt sooo weird.

"That's my favorite too" said Summer.

"Really? Well if you don't mind me adding, I'm probably better, but don't sweat it, it is hard to beat me" said Samantha, totally bragging.

Summer was about to say something but Samantha continued.

"And Miss Lemmon? Well, no surprise here but she said I was the best student" said Samantha happily.

Summer got annoyed. Samantha started to say more.

"Listen Summer, I can tell you weren't fooled by the "Is he single" act. The others, they're brainless but you, you're different. I could use you on my side. Wanna compromise?" she finally ended.

"What? " asked Summer. Clever as she was she didn't have a clue what this discussion was all about.

"Don't you see? I thought you, Miss Brainbox would understand."

"Understand what? What are you talking about Samantha?" asked Summer.

"Oh you are so damn thick!" commented Samantha. "Ok, I'll spell it out. I didn't come to Horace Green for nothing you know. I looked day and night on the internet trying to find...someone like you basically. You see, my aim in life is to go round and wreck other people's potential, but I only do this to people who have potential, hence you. Anyway I went on your band's website - Skull of Rock or whatever and I read the band and crew's biographies. Yours, being as you are, said you were the brains of the band so I immediately went out of my way to find out everything about you. I saw your school, your likes and dislikes, I even know your address! You seemed like a perfect target for me to wreck."

Summer was totally shocked. She knew Samantha was bad but this? This was like stuff from movies. She couldn't believe it. She was one obsessed fan.

"So let me get this straight. You came to Horace Green just to wreck my life?why" asked Summer feeling bedazzled.

because it's fun. Why else would I do it? said Samantha.

"You are twisted" said Summer.

"Well, you know I have to _kill_ off the competition." said Samantha with an annoying cackle. "You see Summer, I know how much you hate me being here. Another person with your brains, it hurts doesn't it? That's whyI have to somehow dispose of you. Unless you want to join me, as I said before"

"Join you?" asked Summer. "And do what?"

"Well aslong as you keep behind me slightly so I'm the cleverest, you could be my best friend, and then you'd be safe. No harm done to you" said Samantha.

"I've already made up my mind" said Summer. "There is no way you are getting cleverer than me. Just go back to where you came from. I am the class fact totum you know".remarked Summer.

"Indeed. Well you're either brave, or foolish. I guess my second plan will have to come underway."

"Oh I wonder what that is?" asked Summer sarcastically.

"It is Summer...that I am going to take your band manager position, steal all your friends and eventually, win round all the teachers of the school. Feel the Pain, Summer, feel the pain."

"I got four things to say to you Samantha" said Summer. "First of all there's no way you can be band mananger 'cause believe me, I can make the band and Dewey turn against you. Secondly, you won't take my friends away from me because they'll see right through you. Thirdly, my parents are part of the founding of this school and if the teachers stop liking me, I'll get them fired and lastly, I don't feel any pain. Only humor at what you're saying."

"We'll see Summer, we'll see." Samantha whispered. Then she walked away.

* * *

Ok! I have totally screwed this story haven't I? It wasn't meant to turn out like this but you know how it is when you get carried away while watching Corrie. Anyway sorry of the story sucks because it's kinda just a laugh now 'cause I'm concentrating more on my other story. So, if you do think it sucks, plz tell me and I promise I won't shout verbal abuse at you, infact it will be most appreciated so I know how to change it. Also, if you have any recommendations for this screwed story plz tell me otherwise I might stop it altogether. Really Sorry for my not really interested attitude but I've never been good at sticking to stories so, sorry once again. Just review and tell me what you think. And remember _It is just a funny story, nothing serious._ See ya. 


End file.
